Zone of the Enders: Tabris
by Xenos3421
Summary: I'm sorry about the mix up! This story comes from me and what I know of ZOE. Shinji has his first real deul against Asuka in her Ardjet!!Rating might change, please R
1. Jehuty Rising

If you haven't seen or played the first ZOE...just tyr to keep up.  
  
Note: I know nothing of the actual ZOE: Anubis, I just decided to merge what i know of it with Eva.  
  
I don't own:  
  
Neon genesis Evangelion  
  
Zone of the Enders  
  
Zone of the Enders: Anubis /(English) The 2nd Runner  
  
Zone of the Enders I dolo  
  
and just about every other thing KCEJ or Anno did.....  
  
Episode 1 Jehuty Rises  
  
"Pilot Shinji Ikari, unlocked."  
  
Shinji felt a slight pull as his transport fell to the surface of Jupiter's moon Calisto.  
  
"Pilot, please confirm location."  
  
Shinji cracked his eyes open and scanned his cockpit's monitors. "Shinji Ikari reporting in, nothing abnormal."  
  
Shinji's transport, Aoi, moved without noise through the frozen valley. With swift, dexterous movement, Shinji had his computer scan over the moon.  
  
"Hm? What's this?" Shinji, looked over his readings.  
  
"What is it?" His commander asked.  
  
"Indication of Metatron, and it's really strong!" Shinji reported. The hooks connecting Shinji's LEV to the ship were detached.  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
Shinji's LEV landed on the surface with a deafening boom. He pulled his controls up and moved forward.  
  
"The Metatron is not that deep, It wasn't here last time, I wonder."  
  
Shinji's LEV moved up to the source of Metatron, Shinji audibly gulped as he saw what it the object appeared. A simple rectangular box.  
  
"This is it??"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a box, a pretty big one."  
  
"Never mind what it looks like go in there and find out if it's something we can sneak by the JSDF and sell." the girl on the other end chuckled slightly.  
  
"Roger, I'm going in."  
  
"Just be careful! Don't damage anything."  
  
"HA, your telling ME to be careful?! You should talk Misato!" Shinji yelled back into his headset. "Your the one who got wasted, stole the experimental JSDF LEV, crashed it into L5, nearly threw it into orbit AND got your fucking' pilot license revolted!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, you don't have to bite my head off, Shin-chan." Misato defended.  
  
"Your lucky that they didn't lock you up for good!!"  
  
Misato raised her voice, so as everyone around her could here "Fine Shinji, if it's THAT important, I'll let you be on top."  
  
Shinji felt his checks burn as his LEV almost tripped "WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Still, I don't see why it's so important, in the end I still have to fake it." Misato continued.  
  
Shinji could here everyone in the background laughing and yelling.  
  
"God damn it, stop teasing me!!!" Shinji cried, now on the defensive.  
  
"I know your upset, but it's hard for a BOY,like you, to pleasure a woman like me."  
  
"SCREW YOU!! Over and out!!" Shinji flipped off the comm switch.  
  
'what is it with that woman and teasing me.' Shinji sigh and continued his exploration of the box.  
  
"guess I'll have to check it out." Shinji optimistically said to himself.  
  
Shinji ejected the entry plug on his LEV so he could get out. It took some work but he found a way down to the ground. Shinji pulled out his flashlight and treaded over to the box.  
  
Shinji Ikari, 17 years old, born and raised as an Ender. (Someone who lives at the end of the universe) His job, mine for minerals, like Metatron, on the surface of Calisto, pretty simple, if it wasn't for one person.  
  
Misato Katsuragi, 24 years old, born on Mars, raised as an Ender. Her job; annoy Shinji as much as humanly possible. Not a very hard job, but the hours worked for her.  
  
"How the hell do you get in this hunk of crap?" Shinji noted that this thing had no entrance or exit.  
  
After ten minutes of vigorously searching Shinji found what one would call an entrance, a tear in the hull. Shinji poked his flashlight inside, he winced with pain from a burning feeling on his hand, he pulled his hand back from the tear. "Damn, still hot..." Shinji looked at his hand then to the rip in the hull. "Must have just got here."  
  
Shinji crept inside, making sure not to touch the walls, he was surprised too find that this ship had no cargo. Eventually he found the power switch, by pressing the switch the creepy dim lights powered up. Shinji shivered slightly, and turned around.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinji stared googly eyed at what he saw.  
  
Stored in front of our hero was a colossal purple mecha. Along it's arms, were wrapped, some sort of black metal that stood out greatly. It wore bloodied cloth around what is it's face, all he could see were two closed eyelids. For what could be armor, shoulder pads with unlit lights at the tips. In the center of the machine's chest was a large armor plate that poked out. Shinji couldn't see what was on it's back or below the waist, but he knew that the design had to have been beautiful. Searching through his entire index of words only two words came to mind.  
  
"Orbital Frame."  
  
Shinji looked at the writing on the machine.  
  
"OF-01 Jehuty" Shinji read. "so your called Jehuty, are you?" Shinji asked expecting a response.  
  
TABRIS  
  
"Miss Soryu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Ardjet is ready for deployment, good luck."  
  
"Don't talk to me, worm."  
  
TABRIS  
  
Misato stretched out, yawning. Since about 3/4 of her job was keeping in-touch with Shinji and the other 1/4 was waiting for him to turn his comm set on again. As she sang along to the radio, the radar went off like mad. She hopped up and checked all the monitors.  
  
"oh, shit."  
  
TABRIS  
  
"Misato," Shinji called "Misato. can you hear me?" Pause "Hm, no answer."  
  
Shinji turned to his discovery.  
  
"I'll take you back now, Jehuty."  
  
TABRIS  
  
Outside of Jehuty's prison hovered hundreds of Raptor units. About in the center was a red unit. Asuka Langley Soryu proudly controlled Ardjet, one of the most powerful Orbital Frames in the universe.  
  
"All Raptors deployed, awaiting orders."  
  
"Your, orders," Asuka started "Are to destroy the insects down there and take back Jehuty. Am I clear."  
  
"But, commander!" A nearby Raptor turned to her "The civilians have nothing to do with this."  
  
Ardjet turned to the Raptor. Inside Asuka smiled boldly.  
  
"Allright," Ardjet fired sixteen spikes at the mech, all of them hit and the machine exploded with a cry from the pilot. "your fired." Asuka started cracking up laughing. "Didn't you hear me, KILL THEM ALL!!!" She yelled in the middle of her laugh.  
  
The Raptors turned to Shinji's shuttle and LEV and let lose.  
  
TABRIS  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Misato, good to hear from you! Your never gonna believe this!"  
  
"SHINJI, THEY'RE HERE!!!!"  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"BAHRAM!!!"  
  
Shinji eyes widened as he saw the red light descend upon him.  
  
TABRIS  
  
"SHINJI!!!!!"Misato yelled. "SHINJI!!!!!!!"  
  
No response.  
  
"no," Misato ran to the hanger "Shinji, hold on!"  
  
TABRIS  
  
"Damn," Shinji staggered to his feet."My LEV is damaged!"  
  
Shinji peeked outside and viewed the swarm of Bahram Raptors.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
With his only LEV destroyed Shinji turned to his only way out, Jehuty. Slowly he made his way to Jehuty's stomach and put his hand on the powerful machines hull. On touch green energy veins spread out over the body, Shinji watched in awe as it's stomach ripped open and a giant black orb floated down to Shinji. The face of Jehuty's black moon dematerialized and revealed the cockpit. With great unease Shinji slipped into the dark sphere and took a seat. The face of the dark moon then rematerialized in a hexagon pattern, a small panel moved in front of Shinji and the control orbs grew at his side. Shinji one again, very slowly, placed his hands on the orbs, in doing so a small alarm went off and the panel in front of him turned on. In the center it declared that Jehuty's AI was now activated and three letters appeared, REI.  
  
"Good morning, initializing combat systems." Rei said in monotone.  
  
"Huh, what is...happening" Shinji asked.  
  
"Please Identify yourself."  
  
"I'm S-Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Good morning, Shinji. I am Rei" Rei started.  
  
Shinji looked left and right, trying a way to activate this Orbital Frame.  
  
Shinji looked down to the now glowing panel. "Excuse me, how do I activate this Frame?"  
  
"You must synchronize with Jehuty."  
  
"I-I don't understand what?"  
  
"System activated. Please, synchronize with Jehuty." Rei repeated with no emotion.  
  
"H-how do I do that!"  
  
TABRIS  
  
"Commander, we have located Jehuty." A Raptor pilot reported.  
  
"And it's condition?" Asuka asked.  
  
The pilot scanned it. "Hm, no abnormalities, It's fine."  
  
Asuka looked intently at the box. 'And with this...with this Earth will pay.'  
  
"Commander! Life form found inside Jehuty!"  
  
"What!"  
  
TABRIS  
  
Shinji was startled as the cargo pod that Jehuty occupied violently rocked and fell over.  
  
"What's going on!" Shinji yelled.  
  
Outside the pod fell down a large slope and kept sliding to what seamed to be certain death.  
  
"SHIT!!" Shinji clutched the orbs at his side. "ALLRIGHT MOVE!!"  
  
"I cannot unless you are synchronized with Jehuty." Rei informed.  
  
"SHUT UP AND MOVE!"  
  
"I cannot."  
  
Shinji hit the side of the cockpit with his fist. "MOVE!!!!!!"  
  
TABRIS  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET IT BEFORE IT"S DAMAGED!!!!!!" Asuka commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" several Raptors confirmed and chased the descending Jehuty.  
  
TABRIS  
  
"MOVE!!!!MOVE!!!MOVE!!!!!MOVE!!!!!MOVE!!!!!MOVE!!!!!GOD DAMN IT MOVE!!!!!!!" Shinji yelled while punching the walls.  
  
A boy crying in the rain.  
  
Blood spread over innocent hands.  
  
A man lying alone in a bed.  
  
Tears rolling down checks fusing with sweat.  
  
A smoking gun.  
  
Blood.  
  
"No," Shinji said while starting to weep. "What's the point of living through 'that' if I were to die NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Red energy pulsated through the veins of Jehuty. On the outside It's eyes ripped open and gave of an eerie glow. Shinji opened his own eyes and saw the black shell now showed a 3d view through Jehuty's eyes. Shinji looked down to Jehuty's stomach and saw it close up and the dark moon relocate itself in the chest cavity.  
  
"Jehuty activated." Rei reported "Sync ratio at 37 percent."  
  
Shinji chuckled "that's right, I still have that promise."  
  
Gray hair and red eyes.  
  
TABRIS  
  
Five Raptors surround the box. Each one suspended it with their AT fields.  
  
"Allright," The lead Raptor reported "Jehuty contained!"  
  
"Good." Asuka sighed. 'well they're dead' she thought.  
  
A beeping noise alerted one of the pilots. "oh no."  
  
"WHAT!?" One of them asked.  
  
"an...an...Anti AT field."  
  
"NOOOO-" The pilot was liquidized.  
  
The five unit tried to escape but were ripped to shreds, soon the surrounding area was vaporized.  
  
"well," Asuka started. "this will be interesting."  
  
TABRIS  
  
Jehuty's box broke open letting lose a volley of metal shreds that fell like a cherry blossom storm. Jehuty staggered slightly and two pods on it's opened and exposed its **verneaye engines, which were shaped like tiny feathers. And like all Orbital Frames the feet ended in nubs.  
  
"I did it!" Shinji declared.  
  
"Congratulations, independent battle support system AI Rei online." Rei said, Introducing herself. "Do you require control instructions?" Rei asked.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"At your current rate of synchronization Jehuty will not be able to operate at full strength, so you will be unable to use very powerful attacks."  
  
"Okay, sorry," Shinji said kind of confused.  
  
"Do not apologize, it is not your fault."  
  
"Allright, but can I still fight?"  
  
"You can only use two kinds of weapons now, the laser cannons on Jehuty's knuckles and the Lance of Longinis." "Lance of Longinis?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Hold out Jehuty's arms." Rei commanded.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Jehuty will act as an extension of your own body; imagine it." Rei explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
Shinji moved Jehuty's arms forward and focused. The black material wrapped on Jehuty's arms flowed off and formed a two prong spear. Jehuty grasped it.  
  
"Alert, enemy units have surrounded this location." Rei informed.  
  
"Rei, do you think I can win?"  
  
Jehuty, spear in hand, ascended into the Raptor swarm.  
  
"I do not know, do you have any battle training?"  
  
Shinji smirked "Some,"  
  
"Than you should win."  
  
Jehuty pulled it's spear back, while doing this the prongs wrapped around one another and became a spear, Jehuty hurled it at the nearest units. The mighty spear ripped through the air and dissipated anything that came close to it, then like a boomerang returned to Jehuty.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"this lance can also reshape to a more desirable tool on command." Rei informed.  
  
The Raptors took to the offensive and fired hundreds of javelins and Jehuty. Jehuty spun out of the way and weaved in and out of the barrage , taking every opportunity to fire a shot or two off.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Shinji yelled , willing the Lance to take the form of dueling blade.  
  
Jehuty moved close to Raptors and lobed trier ligaments off, and taking time to add style.  
  
"Sync rate 43 percent." Rei updated.  
  
The dueling blade became a long pole, Jehuty used this to stand still and spin around to hit the slower units. After frame after frame went down Shinji took pleasure in being able to watch in awe as the sky twisted and spun in his view when he flew around. Although Jehuty seemed very sluggish, it still was more than fast enough to avoid the Raptors.  
  
"Sync rate 49 percent." Rei updated.  
  
The pole that Jehuty carried now grew a nasty large blade and became a scythe. Jehuty flew rings around the Raptors before cleaving them into two pieces. To Shinji this had become a dance, a beautiful dance.  
  
"Sync rate 58 percent." Rei updated.  
  
Jehuty's prized scythe sprouted a second blade on the opposite end of the handle in the other direction.  
  
"Sync rate 72 percent." Rei updated.  
  
Shinji let out a insane cackle as he pulled back the now upgraded scythe and hurled it at his would be adversaries. The tool of death ripped to shreds all those brave enough to get within melee range.  
  
"I feel so ALIVE!" Shinji declared.  
  
A brave Raptor bypassed the scythe and engaged Jehuty with beam swords. Instinctively Jehuty raised it's left arm, Shinji cried out as a small circular object ripped out of Jehuty's arm and formed a shield that blocked the sword. Jehuty recovered and ripped the Raptor's head off. Shinji stared at his left arm, searching for a wound.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"The more you are synchronized with Jehuty the more of it's pain you will feel." Rei explained.  
  
Jehuty held it's shield on while the remaining Raptors bommbarted it. Slowly Metatron gathered in it's palms. Shinji smiled widely.  
  
"YES!!! SMASH IT ALL!!!!!!!" Shinji cried.  
  
Jehuty threw it's hands to the side and the orbs of Metatron exploded, firing strings of energy to the hearts of every frame in eyesight. From every direction the Raptors exploded, flames and smoke danced with one another across the sky. Shinji was humbled by it's beauty. As the dust fell to the ground Jehuty turned to face the last opponent, a blood red Orbital Frame.  
  
"Good job." A female voice complemented.  
  
"Thanks." Shinji replied.  
  
"Your very skilled at running your frame."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Shinji Ikari, yours?"  
  
"Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka cleared her throat. "Introductions aside, shall we begin?"  
  
TABRIS  
  
OKAY then, that's all for now. If anyone even cares for this burning heap of a fic, tell me and I might continue it, if you don't, no problem. No matter what you think of this fic please review!!!! I LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! 


	2. Rising Destruction

If you haven't seen or played the first ZOE...just try to keep up.  
  
Note: I know nothing of the actual ZOE: Anubis, I just decided to merge what i know of it with Eva.  
  
I don't own:  
  
Neon genesis Evangelion  
  
Zone of the Enders  
  
Zone of the Enders: Anubis /(English) The 2nd Runner  
  
Zone of the Enders I dolo  
  
and just about every other thing KCEJ or Anno did.....  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Shinji Ikari, yours?"  
  
"Asuka Langley Soryu"  
  
  
  
Episode 2 Rising Destruction  
  
  
  
"Shall We begin?"  
  
Shinji grabbed the nearest shrap metal he could find and threw it at Asuka. Ardjet stop it with her AT field and turned to meet the quick Jehuty in sword-lock.  
  
"Damn, your fast!" Asuka noted.  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"But you leave yourself OPEN!!!!!"  
  
Ardjet wrapped around Jehuty's side and aimed for his midsection, Shinji however rolled below the attack and countered. Nothing. Jehuty's attack met it's end at the edge of Asuka's AT field.  
  
"So you want this frame, right?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Ardjet rained spikes upon Jehuty, thousands of little sliver each one trying for Jehuty's heart. Shinji carefully avoided all but 2 which pierced Jehuty's leg.  
  
A playful smile graced our hero's lips. "Even if you are Bahram, that's WAY too ruff!"  
  
Asuka shared his gesture "It sure is!"  
  
Shinji made a quick shot off his hand and retreated slightly.  
  
"Shit, all of my attacks are useless!"  
  
"Not quite, in its original form the Lance could easily dispatch this unit." Rei corrected.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Jehuty reclaimed its weapon and held it in front of itself , slowly it turned back into the all powerfull Lance of Longinus.  
  
"Catch THIS!!!!!"  
  
Jehuty pulled back the mighty lance then delivered it to Ardjet.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!" Asuka yelled putting her AT field on full.  
  
The lance struggled slightly as it connected with Ardjet AT field, but nothing can block this attack. Ardjet learned this quickly as the great two-pronged spear skewered its head through the eye. Shinji felt some relief as Longinus embedded itself to the side of a glacier.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka cried in mad pain.  
  
Inside Ardjet, Asuka rocked back and forward, hitting the walls and screaming in agony. After the initial electric recoil the made her vomit all over herself and the burning sensation in her eye Asuka felt a insanely sharp pop, then blood poured from her right eye.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKK!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" As reflex she hit her head up against the wall.  
  
"Shit, that must have hurt like a bitch. Better not get hit like that." Shinji noted.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka screamed "OHHH GOOOD!!!!!!!!! MY EYE!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That must 'have REALLY hurt wow."  
  
"warning," Rei advised "Ardjet is still 68% combat ready."  
  
"I think she's beaten." Shinji said.  
  
"please destroy this unit before it has time to repair and attacks again."  
  
"Rei she's down for the count, KO'ed, da bitch ain't not geting' back up!!"  
  
Asuka sat listening to there conversation, her right hand clamped tightly over her eye. Her unit, Ardjet, began to shutdown and begin self- repairs. Now freed from it's pain Asuka tried to deal with her's and her defeat.  
  
"Ardjet has begun to repair itself." Rei informed.  
  
"Damn good for it!" Shinji took back the lance. "Now where do I put this?"  
  
"It wraps around my arms."  
  
The lance of Longinus wrapped around Jehuty's arms.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"please" Asuka starts.  
  
"...."  
  
"Kill me."  
  
Shinji looks down at Ardjet's bloodied face. "...why?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Senseless bloodshed is wrong." Shinji retorted.  
  
"It's wrong is it?" She waited for her answer but it never came "hmm, tell me, um...Ikari was your name right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A few minutes ago, were you not killing my subordinates left and right?"  
  
"I-I was, but they were romote controled Raptors!"  
  
"No, each one of them had a living breathing creature in them, eghh-" Asuka struggled with her eye.  
  
Shinji started to mumble incoherently.  
  
Asuka sighed heavily, "But you've won the battle, please claim my life." Silence. "If you don't kill me now I'll just keep coming back, again and again; until I kill you." More silence. "How about this, before I finish you I'll draw swords against all of you friends, your family, and your other loves."  
  
Jehuty's hand raised up to Ardjet's face. Slowly Asuka smiled her problems will soon be over, her life ended by a better pilot...  
  
But the end never came, it was replaced by a gentle sob on the other end of the comm circuit.  
  
"eghh-" Asuka looked up, hand still over her right eye. "What? Why did you stop!?"  
  
"I can't." Shinji said, tears in his eyes. "Knowingly I cannot take your life!"  
  
"Baka! Eggh- damnit!" Asuka grimiced. "Your a stupid hypocrite, and weak!!!"  
  
"NOO!!" Shinji cried his voice cracking up on him. " You just lost all hope in your life, you have no joy or happiness, only hate!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! You don't even KNOW me!!!!"  
  
"I don't need to!" Shinji dried his tears. "Your a pompus self hating ego- minical bipolar BITCH!!!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I can't belive I wasted tears on woman who's allready dead!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
Jehuty turned to leave. "What's sad is that you'll never be as good as you could be, for every warrior they allways have something to fight for...you have nothing to draw strength from...Your a broken shell of a woman. It's just way to sad." Jehuty started to leave. "WAIT!!!!"  
  
"For your kind there is only one kind of death, defeat." He smirked "Defeated by Dingo."  
  
Asuka's remaining eye twitched.  
  
"Dingo..." She mumbeled as she passed out.  
  
TABRIS  
  
Dingo.  
  
'Thirty to contact!'  
  
Who is he.  
  
'Enemy unit in sight '  
  
Where is he.  
  
'Asuka keep up!'  
  
Radium.  
  
'Left flank destroyed, where the hell is Dingo's team!!!'  
  
From the right.  
  
'Where the hell is our cover fire!!!!'  
  
'Fuck that where's DINGO!!!'  
  
'His, Engret, Axel, and Hikari's units have withdrawn and leaving for Jupiter!!!'  
  
Radium, no.  
  
"She's flat-lining!"  
  
' We've been tricked!'  
  
No.  
  
'From above!!!!' Radium.  
  
'Asuka move!!!'  
  
No no no no no no no no!!!!  
  
'Agggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!'  
  
TABRIS  
  
"RADIUM!!!!!!" Asuka screamed jumping up from her hospital bed covered in sweat.  
  
Asuka found herself lying in the medical wing of the hospital. To give some sort of atmosphere the walls were painted blue, she hated that color. Asuka looked down to her hands, her pale flesh turned slightly red, this was either because of the tempurture or Jupiter's radience from the window to her side.  
  
"my..." Her hands rested on a bandage strapted to her face, "...eye."  
  
'So,' She thought 'Dingo...because of you' Her mind raced piecing together randow pieces of data. 'I see.'  
  
From her left eye she shed a tear.  
  
"Give me back my life."  
  
TABRIS  
  
Sorry this wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but I had to get this out of the way, next I plan to have some sort of, better chapter. I dunno, maybe a little backround story, hmmmmmmm interesting....HA.... The plot thickens don't it? Well right now I'm rushing to complete this chapter and the next few at the same time, then there's a few other things....My main project Angel Core and my half cocked eva AU: Evangelion Rythem.... Yeah, PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!! I won't mind if you flame me I might deserve it. But if you like this fic or even if you don't at least review my Angel Core, pretty please! oh well worth a try... I promise the next one will raise an eyebrow, or make you vomit. Either way it's cool. Ja ne! 


End file.
